


Make Up Your Smile

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Moving In Together, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: 30 Days of TechienicianDay 17 : Make upTechie's moves into Matt's flat and brings with him a bag of things Matt wasn't expecting.





	

Techie had been embarrassed when he’d first moved in with Matt and he’d brought two small toiletry bags with him. One had the normal, deodorant, toothbrush, washcloths in it, but the other was a little more unorthodox. Naturally it was one of the first things Matt offered to ‘help’ him with. The bag was old and as Matt pulled it together with other items for the bathroom and bedroom first one stitch snapped and then another and then the rest snapped and the contents fell to the floor.

“Shit sorry,” Matt dropped to his knees and scrambled to retrieve the contents. Techie dropped to his knees too, and once he’d collected pads and droppers and cover up and secreted them into the pocket of his hoody, he reached to take the other items from Matt. 

 

“Sometimes when I get ill, really ill, but I still have to go out I use it to look a little more,” Techie paused and shrugged, “Normal.” Techie wrung his hands together and then reached to take the other boxes and creams from Matt, “I can keep it out of sight if it makes you uncomfortable, but i’m not going to stop using it,”

“Come with me,” Matt dropped the make up collection to the floor and grabbed Techie’s hand to drag him up off the floor. Techie stumbled as Matt pulled him up through the hallway and down towards the bedroom. 

With one hadn still firmly around Techie’s Matt opened the wardrobe doors and rooted with one hand for soemthing at the back of the middle shelf. He pulled out a small black cotton toiletries bag and held it out to Techie.

“Is this?” Techie started and then paused as Matt released his hand and moved to unzip the bag.

“I thought you knew and just weren’t mentioning it, which is why I put it back here,”

“I didn’t know you used it too,” Techie whispered as he held the open bag reverently in his hands.

“I used to get a lot of black eyes and I definitely don’t heal over night,” Matt said, “You don’t have to hide anything from me,”

“I’m sorry you felt like you had to hide this,”

“I didn’t have to. I just.. I didn’t think about it,”

“You pushed it to the back of a shelf i’d never look twice at,” “Is there anything I need to hide from you?”

“No! No of course not,” Matt protested, “Don’t think there’s anything I couldn’t like about you,”

“Apart from when I make you burn things in the kitchen,”

“Okay that. You are distracting,” Matt relented and rolled his eyes as he pulled the makeup bag from Techie’s hands and threw it across to the bed behind them, “But I don’t hate that, means you’re nearby,” Matt looped his arms around Techie’s waist, “In my space,”

“I can stay now,” Techie said as he reached to hook his hands together around the back of Matt’s neck. “I don’t have to remember to pack my uniform or spare clothes or my toothbrush. I don’t have to watch the clock to make sure I don’t miss the last bus,” Techie said and his grin was mirrored in Matt’s as they leant in closer and their lips met.

Several brief kisses were shared but their grins didn’t wouldn’t or couldn’t fade and finally Techie pulled Matt into the strongest hug he could manage. Matt’s arms held him so tightly he lost his breath for a moment. 

“Mattie,” Techie whispered

“Yeah,”

“When I get pains in my hands and I can’t apply the cover up smoothly, will you help me look better?”

“Any time you ask me to,” Matt said as he pressed a kiss to Techie’s neck, “Do you want to carry on unpacking or shall we order in to celebrate?”

“Food,” Techie said. As he pulled back he hands dropped to Matt’s chest.“I’ve got all the time in the world to settle in here,”

“Yeah,” Matt said “Yeah you have,” Techie looked up and saw tears welling in Matt’s eyes. He reached up to wipe one away as it broke free of Matt’s eyelid.

“Don’t cry Mattie,” Techie said as sweetly as he could, “You’ll smudge your make-up,”

“Oh shut up,” Matt said. Techie’s hand moved to brush the hair at Matt’s temples and Matt leant down quickly to sweep him up in another kiss.


End file.
